Love and War in Training Camp
by Terong Desu
Summary: Chapter 4 is update ! Gomen nee, telat update QwQ ..silahkan baca warningnya terlebih dahulu ! OwO selamat membaca..
1. Chapter 1

**~~~ Love and War in Training Camp ~~~**

**Pair : ****AoKuro / KagaKuro**

**Genre : Humor/Romance**

**Rate : M (buat jaga2)**

**Warning : TYPO and OOC (dikit2 banyak) | GAJE | Author nya newbie dikit (?), abal dan sarap | jika ada kesamaan alur cerita,setting,tokoh,penokohan,dan ke 9 unsur instrinsik suatu cerita didalam fic ini,maka itu adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan /ditabok | Shounen-ai menjurus ke yaoi (?) | DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ YAW**

**Disclaimer : ****Kuroko dkk punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Written by : Terong Desu **

**Summary : "Training camp ini bisa memunculkan cinta diantara kalian loh" cinta seperti apa yang dimaksud Riko dan Momoi ?**

…

**Chapter 1**

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Bak Buk _

_Bak Buk Bak_

_Greeeeeeeek_

"Riko ! apa maksudmu dengan ini hah?"

"Hyu-hyuga, kau apa-apa'an sih? Bikin gaduh saja"

"grrrr..apa maksud dari _training camp_ dengan orang – orang ini ?"

"hah, itu sih cuma untuk _training camp_ biasa, lagipula aku memang sudah membuat janji dengan mereka"

"kau merencanakan ini?"

"yah begitulah….mereka memang rival kita, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan kalo mencoba berteman dekat dengan mereka..lagipula aku dan Momoi sudah tidak sabar menunggu _training camp _ini~"

"jadi kau dan Momoi ?" Hyuga menaikan alis kanannya karena merasa aneh akan hal ini.

"hmmm~ tidak perlu khawatir~ yah seperti yang sudah kukatakan kepadamu, ini hanya _training camp_ biasa..untuk mempererat tali hubungan pertemanan diantara kita dengan mereka…"

"cih, baiklah kalau memang begitu… tapi apakah kau sudah memberi tahu yang lain?"

"belum, nanti saja saat latihan~" jawab Riko malas.

"ck, kau ini" Hyuga hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti maksud _coach_ mereka yang satu ini.

"_seorang Riko Aida memang sulit ditebak, ck ..apa yang akan terjadi pada training camp ini?"_ Tanya Hyuga pada dirinya sendiri.

…

_Cit Cit Cit Tap Tap Cit BRAK Tap_

_PRIIIIIT_

"baiklah ! latihan hari ini sampai disini dulu yaaa~ terima kasih atas kerja samanya~~"

"Baik" jawab seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah semuanya ! dengar ini baik – baik yaaaa~~" Teriak Riko semangat.

"Huh..Riko" Hyuga mendengus pelan sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Kita akan mengadakan _Training camp_ ! nanti kita akan bersama – sama pergi dengan para rival kita~~"

"rival ? heh,maksudmu?" Tanya Kagami heran.

"yap yap ! kita akan mengadakan _training camp_ dengan anggota tim basket para sahabat terdahulu Kuroko~~~"

"sahabat terdahulu… ku?" Tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Oi Kuroko, memangnya kau punya sahabat? Cih, mana mungkin kan?" Cetus Kagami sinis dengan seringai jahil nya

"jadi Kagami-kun, kau bukan sahabatku ? bukannya kita berteman?"

"EH? Jadi kau kira omongan ku itu serius" Kagami agak tersentak kaget akan kata-kata Kuroko.

"jadi, kita sahabat kan?" Kuroko menarik lengan baju Kagami yang sudah basah akibat latihan tadi dan menatap nya lekat – lekat.. mempertemukan manik indah yang berbeda warna itu.

_BLUSH_

_Deg Deg Badump_

Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipis Kagami, mengalir bak sungai yang deras. Wajahnya merah padam, ia gugup setengah mati.. jantungnya berdetak keras, ia tidak dapat menduga bahwa Kuroko bisa _semenarik_ itu.

"A-ah tentu saja, kita sahabat.. Ha—haha" jawab Kagami gugup..

"fuuh~" Kuroko menghela pelan dan melemparkan senyuman tipis jitu para uke kepada Kagami.

DOOOOR

Kagami merasa tubuhnya seperti terhempas ke langit ke tujuh, ia merasa sebuah peluru berbentuk hati menancap dihatinya.

Pessssssshh.. wajah Kagami tambah memerah seketika, sehingga membuat yang lain heran, apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

"Kagami ! kau tidak apa – apa ?" Tanya Kawahara bingung.

Kagami hanya bisa mengangguk kaku seperti robot karatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itupun mereka sibuk masing – masing membicarakan tentang _training camp_ yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan. Kagami masih dalam posisi diam tidak berkutik dengan wajah merahnya yang belum padam daritadi. Riko sang _couch _hanya tertawa ria. Sedangkan Kuroko, satu – satunya orang yang tidak terlalu antusias akan pembicaraan mengenai _training camp_ itu.

"training camp ? dengan mereka ? hmp" Kuroko mendengus pelan.

"_apa yang harus kulakukan ?"_ bisik Kuroko di dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tik Tik Tik_

Waktu terus berjalan, mereka masih sibuk membicarakan mengenai _training camp_ itu.

"Baiklah ! kalau kalian memang sudah setuju dan siap, 2 hari lagi kita berangkat~~ nanti kita semua berkumpul didepan stasiun Nagoya yaaa~" sahut sang _couch_ manis bersurai pendek itu.

"HOI !" jawab semua anggota tim serentak. Sepertinya mereka memang sangat antusias pada _training camp_ ini.

…

_Guk Guk Guk_

Dinginnya malam menyelimutin jalanan sepi yang dilewati pemuda bersurai biru indah itu. Berjalan menyusuri gelapnya malam, dan sesekali menatap luas langit yang bertaburkan bintang dengan manik miliknya.

_BRUK_

Kuroko menabrak seseorang didepannya. Ia tidak menyadari hal itu karena ia terlalu fokus pada atap malam nan luas itu.

"kau.. tidak apa – apa?" Tanya pemuda yang ditabrak Kuroko akan ketidak sadarannya itu.

"hm." Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia pun mencoba untuk berdiri dengan dibantu pria itu.

"_tangannya… hangat"_ Bisik Kuroko dalam hatinya.

"maaf karena aku menabrakmu dan terima kasih sudah membantuku berdiri."

"ah, tidak masalah, aku yang salah karena berdiri ditengah jalan." Ujar pria itu.

Malam itu sangat gelap, lampu jalanan yang ada disekitar tidak dapat membantu penglihatan Kuroko. Ia penasaran dengan pria ini. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ia kenal dari sosok pria kekar yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"_suara itu, tangan itu.."_

"Ao-mine-kun ?" tanya Kuroko gugup.

Pria didepannya itu hanya diam saja. Ia sama sekali tidak menjawab apa-apa. Adegan membisu antara keduanya menghiasi jalanan sepi malam itu.

Kuroko mengawali pembicaraan yang sempat terputus oleh pertanyaannya tadi.

"ah, maaf.. aku mengira – ngira begitu.. kalau begitu, permisi~ selamat malam." Kuroko pergi melewati pria itu dan meninggalkan ia yang masih berdiri tegak disana.

Pria itu membalikan tubuh kekarnya. Memandangi punggung kecil pemilik manik _aqua-marine_ itu menjauh dari dirinya.

"Tetsu…"

…

_Cit Cit Cit Cit Tap Tap BRAK_

"YOSH ! kerja bagus semuanya ! sepertinya kalian sudah lebih maju daripada sebelumnya~~"

"fuuh, Riko..sepertinya kau senang sekali" Hyuga mengambil handuknya dan berjalan mendekati Riko sang _couch_.

"tentu saja aku senang~~ sebentar lagi kan _training camp_ nya akan dimulai~~ hahahaha" jawab Riko dengan tawa gembiranya.

"sebenarnya, kau mengharapkan sesuatu hal yang lain dibalik _training camp_ ini bukan?" tanya Hyuga serius.

"ngg, tidak juga… tapi mungkin iya."

"HA ! sudah kuduga, lalu apa yang kau inginkan selain mempererat tali hubungan pertemanan ha?" ujar Hyuga.

"yah kau tahu kan, kalau _training camp_ ini bisa menumbuhkan rasa sayang kita, bahkan cinta~ jadi aku ingin tahu saja apakah akan ada pasangan baru yang tercipta dari _training camp_ ini~~ tapi sebenarnya tujuan utamaku mengadakan training camp ini sih hanya untuk pengalaman saja." Jelas Riko dengan diselangi seringai kecil.

"ha? Tapi kami semua adalah pria.. lagipula wanita yang ikut hanya kau dan Momoi kan? Jadi tentu saja itu terjadi pada kalian." Sahut Hyuga yang sempat nge blush ria itu.

"kau ini kuno sekali.. percintaan yang terjalin antara sesama pria itu tidak (terlalu) salah dan bisa saja terjadi tahu !"

"HA? Jadi kau berharap salah satu dari kami …. bisa seperti itu ? yang benar saja." Jawab Hyuga. Keringat dingin bercucuran akibat penjelasan luar biasa anehnya dari Riko.

"sudah kubilang itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kan.. sudahlah, siapkan dirimu saja untuk _training camp _nanti~" Riko meninggalkan sang kapten tim yang masih tidak bisa mencerna akan setiap kata dan kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

Hyuga hanya bisa bernganga ria.

"Oi Hyuga ! ayo kemari, kau tidak ingin beristirahat" panggilan Izuki menyadarkan sang kapten tim, yang masih berdiri membelakangi para anggota tim yang lain.

"o-oh iya, aku kesana."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi" Hyuga mengawali pembicaraannya.

"eh, ada apa?" sahut yang lain.

"menurut kalian…. Nggg, ano, per—per—percintaan antara 2 pria itu aneh tidak?" tanya Hyuga gugup. Sebenarnya iya ingin mengutuk dirinya akan pertanyaan nya itu.

"kau …. Kenapa tanya yang begituan?" tanya Koganei heran.

"yah, kau tahu…. Gaaaah !" Ternyata Riko telah membuat Hyuga frustasi berat.

"Oi Mitobe ! bagaimana menurutmu?" Koganei bertanya pada teman satu tim nya yang memiliki tinggi badan 186 cm itu.

"…." Mitobe hanya tersenyum tipis.

_BOOOONG_

Koganei seharusnya tahu, ia tak perlu bertanya pada orang itu.

"mattaku." Dengus Koganei.

"kalau menurutmu, Fukuda?" tanya Koganei.

"mana aku tahu… aku hanya tertarik pada wanita tahu !" jawab nya.

"heh… Kuroko ! bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Koganei..sepertinya Koganei juga mulai bingung apakah percintaan antara sesama lelaki itu mungkin saja terjadi.

"menurutku.. percintaan itu tidak memandang status maupun gender sekalipun. Jika memang ingin menjadi salah satu dari 'mereka' itu merupakan pilihan.. memang banyak yang memandang pasangan 'itu' dengan sebelah mata, namun mereka tahu bagaimana mereka memaknai diri mereka sendiri adalah dengan menghayati keberadaan dirinya." Ujar Kuroko.

Mendengar penjelasan Kuroko, Koganei dan kawan kawan hanya bisa menganga. Mereka tak habis pikir, bahwa seorang Kuroko dapat berpikiran seperti itu. Mereka sebenarnya agak terharu tapi juga agak merasa aneh.

**.**

_Jrengggg_

"tak kusangka seperti itu ya." Tiba-tiba Hyuga muncul.

"Hyu-hyuga-senpai ..kau tak perlu tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu !" ujar Fukuda.

"ah, gomen haha." Balas Hyuga.

"nee Kagami~ kalau menurutmu bagaimana ?" sahut Furihata.

"hee? Kenapa tanya aku? Bukannya Kuroko sudah menjelaskannya ck" jawab Kagami.

"heh, kau ini." Furihata bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Disana hanya tinggal Kagami dan Kuroko seorang.

**.**

_Tek Tek Tek Tek_

Kagami menghentakan kakinya beberapa kali, Kuroko tidak heran akan hal itu, namu yang membuatnya heran adalah, kenapa wajahnya memerah padam.

"_sial ! walaupun aku sudah menyamarkan bunyi detak jantungku dengan hentakan – hentakan yang kubuta, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah yang seperti ini ! chikuso !"_ bisik Kagami dalam hati. Ia mengumpat hal – hal tidak jelas. Melihat hal seperti itu, Kuroko mencoba mengawali percakapan diantara mereka.

"Kagami-kun? Daijoubu ka?"

"HA ? e—eto ano… Da-daijoubu.." jawab Kagami gugup.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan kesana."

Kagami hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia hampir kehabisan nafas, karena tidak bernafas sangking gugupnya.

"_apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Kenapa setiap didekat Kuroko, aku selalu gugup begini… tubuhnya yang ramping, wajahnya yang menawan, serta aroma tubuhnya, tidak dapat kutolak.. ia terlalu, tidak ! ia sangat menarik juga menggoda... Argggghh apa yang kupikirkan ! ayolah fokus." _Kagami berbisik kecil sambil berperilaku aneh seperti orang yang kehilangan akalnya.

"nee~ Kagami kenapa?" tanya Tsuchida.

"ngg, ntahlah." Jawab Koganei.

"ayo kita lanjutkan latihannya !" teriak Hyuga, sang kapten.

Kuroko dan kawan – kawan segera menuju Hyuga. Kuroko melirik kecil Kagami yang masih berdiri di dekat _bench_ sambil berperilaku aneh. Dan tak disangka, Kuroko tertawa kecil melihat perilaku Kagami. Tawa yang manis walaupun singkat.

…

_Tap Tap Tap Tap_

"HOOOI ! maaf telah menunggu lama !" teriak Riko semangat.

"waaa ! jadi mereka setuju ingin ikut yah..baguslah !" sahut gadis manis bersurai pink panjang itu.

"Oi Satsuki ! kereta nya sebentar lagi akan berangkat !" Teriak Pemuda berkulit coklat eksotis yang sedang membawakan barang – barang besar milik Momoi.

"sebentarlah Dai-chan! Tim Seirin sudah disini."

"Seirin ? ….Tetsu." bisiknya pelan.

Anggota seirin masih berlari menuju terminal. Mereka begitu tergesa – gesa.

"yosh ! kami disini !" sahut sang kapten tim Seirin.

"baiklah ! semuanya sudah disini kan?" tanya Momoi.

"sepertinya sudah… ngg." Balas Riko sambil menghitung ulang anak buahnya itu.

"TUNGGU ! Kurokocchi mana ?" sahut pemuda bermanik kuning itu.

"maa, kau ini." Midorima menyusul Kise yang sedari tadi mencari – cari keberadaan Kuroko tersayangnya.

Anggota tim Seirin terkejut, akan datangnya mereka… tidak mereka sangka, mereka memang akan melakukan _training camp_ bersama – sama.

"Oi !" sahut Pemuda bersurai crimson yang tengah berlari di jalanan terminal. Dibelakangnya terlihat Kuroko berlari mengikuti Kagami.

"nah itu mereka !" sahut Koganei.

"maaf kami terlambat..hah hah hah." Sahut Kagami dan Kuroko berbarengan.

"_Tetsu…cih, kenapa laki – laki itu bersamanya?"_ tanya Aomine dalam hatinya.

"aku dan Kuroko sama – sama telat karena bangun kesiangan… tadi dijalan, kami kebetulan bertemu.. hosh hosh." Sahut Kagami.

"TETSU-KUN! KUROKOCCHI !" teriak Momoi dan Kise berbarengan. Mereka segera ingin melahap Kuroko bulat – bulat. Kagami yang melihat sang "bayangan" nya ingin dirape oleh Momoi dan Kise pun refleks menarik tangan Kuroko dan membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat Kagami.

_GREP_

"Ka—gami" Kuroko kaget atas apa yang dilakukan Kagami. Ia dapat merasakan hangatnya tubuh dan tangan Kagami yang membaluti tubuhnya yang mungil itu. Aroma buah segar yang menyelimuti Kagami membuat Kuroko merasa nyaman. Kuroko dapat mendengar dan merasakan detak jantung mereka berdua. Saling memburu satu sama lain. Wajahnya kini memanas.

"Kuroko.. kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Kagami.

Kuroko mengangguk kecil. Ia mencengkram baju yang dikenakan Kagami, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Kagami hanya tersenyum kecil, ia senang dapat memeluk Kuroko. Awalnya ia akan mengutuk dirinya jika melakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada Kuroko, tapi sekarang ia berpikir untuk menikmatinya. _"lebih baik begini saja, aku memang sudah jatuh hati padamu Kuroko."_ Bisik Kagami dalam hati.

"OI !"

_GREP_

Kuroko ditarik dari dekapan Kagami oleh pemuda pemilik manik biru tua yang senada dengan rambutnya itu.

"Ao—mine-kun?" Kuroko kaget akan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh teman masa lalunya itu.

"Jangan sentuh…Dia milikku" Ucap Aomine tajam. Ia menatap Kagami sinis. Kuroko hanya bisa diam, matanya membulat sempurna akan kata – kata Aomine. Kagami pun ikut melontarkan tatapan tajam tidak kalah menyeramkannya dari Aomine. Aura mengerikan keluar dari tubuh keduanya, aura yang satu berwarna merah, yang satu lagu berwarna biru gelap.

"O-oi !" sahut Hyuga yang berusaha menyadarkan kedua pemuda yang saling melemparkan tatapan saling membunuh itu. Para anggota _training camp_ yang lain tidak dapat berkutik, sekalipun itu Midorima, Kise, bahkan Momoi pun tidak berani mendekati keduanya.

Pertarungan sengit antara keduanya pun akan dimulai. Sebenarnya apakah yang terjadi antara Aomine,Kuroko, dan Kagami ? Sepertinya ini akan menjadi perjalanan _training camp_ yang menarik.

…

Yay ~~~ Chap 1 di Fic ini selese juga akhirnya~~

Maklumi semua kegajean yang ada di fic ini yak..

Chap selanjutnya bakal kaya gimana yah? Mau tau? Tunggu ane mikir dulu ya, otak ane lagi konslet dikit nih /ditabok

Smoga ente – ente sekalian suka ama ceritanya yah.

Kalo mau ngasih review silahkan,

kalo mau nge flame juga silahkan, tapi jangan menggunakan majas sarkasme,sinisme,dan ironi secara berlebihan yah /heh

sampai jumpa di chap 2~~~

bubye ~

salam Terong


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~ Love and War in Training Camp ~~~**

**Pair : ****AoKuro / KagaKuro**

**Genre : Humor/Romance**

**Rate : M (buat jaga2)**

**Warning : TYPO and OOC (dikit2 banyak) | GAJE | Author nya newbie dikit (?), abal dan sarap | jika ada kesamaan alur cerita,setting,tokoh,penokohan,dan ke 9 unsur instrinsik suatu cerita didalam fic ini,maka itu adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan /ditabok | Shounen-ai menjurus ke yaoi (?) | DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ YAW**

**Disclaimer : ****Kuroko dkk punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Written by : Terong Desu **

**Summary : "Training camp ini bisa memunculkan cinta diantara kalian loh" cinta seperti apa yang dimaksud Riko dan Momoi ?**

…

**Chapter 1 ( Flashback )**

Pertarungan sengit antara keduanya pun akan dimulai. Sebenarnya apakah yang terjadi antara Aomine,Kuroko, dan Kagami ? Sepertinya ini akan menjadi perjalanan _training camp_ yang menarik.

**Chapter 2 **

"cih, apa maksudmu dengan _mengklaim_ Kuroko sebagai milikmu?" ujar Kagami sinis.

"dia memang milikku…apa ada masalah ha?" jawab Aomine mantap.

Terlihat antara mata Aomine dan Kagami seperti Listrik yang saling beradu. Suhu disekitar mereka sampai – sampai mengalami tekanan tinggi.

"O-oi kalian, sudahlah ! jangan bertengkar..kita harus segera berangkat, bukannya begitu Riko – san?" bujuk Momoi.

"sepertinya ini menarik..hmm" Riko menunjukan Evil smirk nya.

"hee? Apa maksudmu Riko ! apanya yang menarik dari pertengkaran itu?!" sahut Hyuga yang tengah panic.

"yah menarik saja menurutku." Jawab Riko sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"tidak bisa terus begini ! harus kita hentikan." Ucap Hyuga.

"ya memang, tapi tidak semudah itu." Sahut Midorima.

"sebenarnya mudah saja ko." Ujar Riko sambil tersenyum tipis.

"huh, memangnya bagaimana?" sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Kurokocchi." Jawab Kise singkat.

"Hm, betul.. ya pertengkaran ini kan dikarenakan mereka memperebutkan Kuroko, jadi yang bisa melerai mereka hanyalah Kuroko." Ujar Riko membetulkan jawaban Kise

_BOOOOONG_

"sudah kuduga kalian tidak akan mengerti." Sahut Kise.

"jadi tinggal kita serahkan pada Kuroko seorang ya hmm." Ujar Hyuga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"sudah kubilang Tetsu itu milikku !" Aomine mencengkram kerah baju yang dikenakan Kagami.

"cih, memangnya dia sudi menjadi milikmu?" Kagami mengepalkan tangannya yang sudah gatal ingin memukuli Aomine.

"_apa yang harus kulakukan?"_ ucap Kuroko dalam hati.

Aomine dan Kagami saling menjelek – jelekan satu sama lain.

"Kau kira kau itu spesial baginya ? aku rasa tidak." Ejek Kagami.

"Apa yang kau bilang ! aku mengenalnya lebih lama daripada kau !" Aomine pun tak mau kalah.

Aomine dan Kagami sama – sama melayangkan pukulannya kewajah lawannya masing - masing.

_Bak Buk Bak Buk Bak Buk_

"hosh hosh..hah hah" napasnya mereka terengah – engah akibat kelelahan memukuli lawannya masing – masing.

Kuroko menenggelamkan wajahnya disemak suraian birunya nan indah. Sepertinya hati nya tidak senang akan hal ini. Ia mendekati Aomine dan Kagami yang tengah bertengkar itu. Namun saat Kuroko berusaha mendekati mereka…

_BRAK_

Kuroko terjatuh akibat senggolan dari Aomine dan Kagami yang tidak ingin mengalah.

"Kuroko ! Tetsu !" teriak Kagami dan Aomine bersamaan.

"Ku-kuroko ! apa yang terjadi !" Teriak seluruh anggota _training camp_ panik.

"aku tidak apa – apa…." Kuroko mencoba berdiri. Terlihat darah segar mengucur deras dibagian pelipisnya.

Mereka semua terkejut akan hal yang menimpa Kuroko, termasuk Aomine dan Kagami.

"kalian jangan bertengkar lagi.. jangan bertengkar karena aku." Ujar Kuroko lembut.

"Ku-kuroko." Kagami merasa sangat bersalah, ia ingin sekali mendekap Kuroko, namun ia tidak ingin menyentuh Kuroko dengan tangan kotornya itu. Tangan yang telah menyakiti Kuroko sampai seperti ini.

"…" Aomine terdiam, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah sama hal nya yang dipikirkan Kagami. Ia tidak ingin menyentuh Kuroko dengan tangan yang telah menyakitinya itu.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun…"

_BRUK_

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimat akhirnya, Kuroko sudah ambruk.

"TETSU ! KUROKO !"

Itu kata – kata terakhir yang dapat didengar Kuroko dari Aomine dan Kagami saat dalam keadaan pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Penglihatan Kuroko agak kabur. Ia ingat kalau tadi ia pingsan.

"ini dimana?" tanya Kuroko lemah.

Tempatnya mirip seperti ruangan kesehatan. Terlihat disamping sisi kiri dan kanan Kuroko, terbaring Kagami dan Aomine. Sepertinya mereka yang menjaga Kuroko sampai sadar. Kuroko tersenyum kecil melihat mereka yang tertidur pulas itu, sesekali Kuroko membelai helaian rambut keduanya.

"oyasumi~" ucap Kuroko yang ditujukan untuk ke 2 pemuda yang tengah tertidur didekatnya itu.

…

_BRAK _

Terdengar keras bunyi pintu yang terhempas akibat ulah gadis manis berambut pendek bermanik coklat itu.

"OHAYOU~~"

_Krik Krik Krik Krik_

"hah, rupanya kalian bertiga belum bangun yah, apa boleh buat." Riko sudah mengambil satu langkah menuju pintu keluar namun….

_TENOOOT PRAK PRAK_

"Ohayou~~ smoga cepat sembuh ya Kuroko!" ujar member _training camp_ yang tertunda itu.

"kalian apa – apa'an sih? Pakai bawa terompet dan peralatan pesta begini, ini rumah sakit tahu." Sahut Riko kesal.

"haha, maaf maaf.. ara, mereka belum bangun…padahal kita sudah berisik sekali, tapi mereka masih bisa tidur yah." Ujar Hyuga.

"mereka… sangat manis kalau sedang tidur yah." Sahut Izuki.

"iya betul… terutama.." disambung Koganei.

"KUROKO" sahut mereka bersamaan.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kuroko terbangun dari dunia bawah sadarnya. Namun Kagami dan Aomine masih tertidur, sepertinya mereka memang sangat kelelahan.

"nggh.." lenguh Kuroko sembari mengucek kedua matanya.

"a-ah, maaf telah membangunkanmu." Ujar Furihata.

"ngg.. tidak apa – apa.." jawab Kuroko lemas.

"kyaaaa ! Tetsu-kun.. kau tidak apa – apa kan?" ujar Momoi yang sudah cepat – cepat ingin memeluk Kuroko.

"KUROKOCCHI !" Kise berlari menuju Kuroko dan langsung hendak memeluknya.

_BRAAAK BRUUK._

_Nyuuut nyuuut nyuuut_

Tapi apa daya, sebelum Kise memeluk Kuroko, ia sudah dilumpuhkan oleh Aomine dan Kagami yang terganggu akan kegiatan Kise.

"aduuuh, Aominechhi, Kagamicchi, ini sakit tahu." Ujar Kise sembari mengelus – elus kepalanya yang habis – habisan dipukuli oleh duo seme kekar itu.

"jangan mendekatinya…" aura hitam pekat keluar dari tubuh Aomine dan Kagami. Ini pertanda jangan pernah menyentuh apa yang telah menjadi milik mereka. Momoi mengerti akan hal itu.

"hah, apa boleh buat… padahal aku sudah sangat ingin memeluk Tetsu-kun~" dengus Momoi kesal.

"ck, mattaku.." hela Riko.

**.**

"ngg, Riko – san, bagaimana dengan _training camp_ nya? Maaf gara – gara aku, kegiatan itu tertunda." Ucap Kuroko dengan perasaan bersalah.

"ah, tidak apa – apa Kuroko – kun… _training camp_ ini akan tetap berlangsung setelah kesembuhanmu kok." Ujar Riko sembari tersenyum.

"aku sudah sembuh." Ucap Kuroko pendek.

"Kurokocchi, kau jangan memaksakan diri." Sahut Kise.

"iya, itu benar." Disambung Midorima.

"tidak, aku memang sudah benar – benar sembuh, istirahat sebentar sudah cukup untukku." Ujar Kuroko.

"maa, kalau kau yakin begitu, kita akan berangkat kereta malam saja. Jadi kau bisa istirahat lebih lama lagi." Ujar Riko.

Kuroko mengangguk kecil.

Kagami dan Aomine hanya mendengus pelan.

"Maaf !." ujar Aomine dan Kagami berbarengan.

"Oi teme ! kau jangan mengikuti apa yang kukatakan !" bentak Kagami.

"hah, maksudmu ? yang ada kau itu yang mengikuti apa yang kukatakan chikuso !" Bentak Aomine.

Mata mereka pun sama – sama mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Kuroko menghela nafas pendek.

"kalian masih ingin bertengkar?" sahut Kuroko.

"….." hening, tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka semua membisu satu sama lain.

"kalau begitu silahkan, aku tidak peduli lagi." Kuroko turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mencoba berjalan keluar ruangan itu. Langkahnya terlihat kacau, ia berjalan sempoyongan. Tetapi walaupun begitu, Kuroko tetap meneruskan langkahnya.

Mereka semua heran, termasuk Riko dan Momoi yang saat ini sedang menganga ria. Ia tak habis pikir, bahwa Kuroko bisa mengatakan hal itu. Biasanya ia tidak seperti itu. Apa mungkin, Kuroko sudah muak karena kata – katanya tidak dianggap ?

"Ku-kuroko….." ucap Hyuga.

"Kurokocchi…." Isak Kise, ia terharu, karena akhirnya, sahabat "kesayangan" nya itu tidak peduli lagi dengan 2 pemuda bodoh itu.

"ck, kau ini." Dengus Midorima yang tahu akan jalan pikiran Kise itu.

_BLAM_

Pintu itu tertutup. Kuroko sudah keluar. Mereka yang masih didalam, tidak dapat melakukan apa – apa. Sepertinya Kuroko kesal. Mungkin ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

"maa.. itu kesalahan kalian berdua… jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Terutama kau DA-I-CHAN." Ujar Momoi yang disertai penekanan saat mengucapkan nama Aomine.

"cih…." Saat ini Kagami dan Aomine sedang habis – habisan mengutuk diri mereka sendiri.

Ketegangan memang sudah mereda, namun saat ini kesuraman telah melanda ruangan yang berbau obat – obatan itu. Hening, tak ada yang berbicara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untaian sinar kecil meretas dibalik langit, terbalut awan yang masih putih bersih itu. Sejuknya angin membelai halus, kulit pemuda pemilik manik _aqua – marine _yang tengah berdiri di atap gedung kesehatan yang luas. Jemari lentiknya membelai helaian birunya lembut.

"_apa tindakanku tadi agak berlebihan?"_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Wajah datar namun banyak menyembunyikan berbagai ekspresi itu menghiasi parasnya. Ntah iya terlihat sedih, bingung, maupun kesal dan muak.

Kuroko menyentuh dadanya. Ia merasa sesak. Perasaanya kini bingung, pikirannya kacau.

"hah…. Kamisama, apa yang harus kulakukan." Lenguhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko berjalan menyusuri lorong – lorong rumah sakit sendirian. Pergerakannya kini membaik. Saat ini ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan saat memasuki ruangan yang sempat menegang itu.

_Kieeeeeeet_

Sebuah pintu terbuka kecil, pintu yang diketahui adalah ruangan Kuroko sebelumnya.

Terlihat dua sosok pemuda tengah berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Jalannya memang agak sempoyongan. Disekitar mereka terdapat aura suram yang pekat. Sepertinya mereka berdua tengah berduka ria.

"Kagami-kun…. Aomine-kun?" suara Kuroko mencapai mereka.

"Tetsu…." Ujar Aomine.

"Kuroko…" Disambung Kagami.

Hening ….

"Maaf….. kau tidak marah bukan?" ujar Aomine dan Kagami berbarengan.

"tentu saja." Jawab Kuroko singkat,padat,jelas namun memberikan banyak makna bagi kedua pemuda itu.

"Kuroko.."

"Tetsu…."

"ayo, kita harus bersiap – siap, bukannya nanti malam kita akan berangkat." Ucap Kuroko sembari memberikan senyuman nya kepada Aomine dan Kagami.

Kagami dan Aomine langsung berbunga – bunga mendengar ajakan Kuroko, ditambah lagi senyuman Kuroko yang membuat mereka bersemangat.

"_yah, mungkin aku hanya bingung saja… aku tidak boleh membuat mereka sedih begitu."_ Ujar Kuroko dalam hati.

**.**

Kuroko memasuki ruangannya itu, ia langsung disambut ria oleh manusia – manusia yang sempat bingung akan kelakuannya tadi. Sedangkan Kagami dan Aomine masih diluar.

"keh, kau kira aku kan menyerah begitu saja…. Lihat saja Kagami, Kuroko akan menjadi milikku." Ucap Aomine dengan pede nya yang selangit itu.

"cih, kau kira kau akan menang dariku? Lihat saja !" Balas Kagami yang tidak ingin kalah.

Ternyata mereka masih belum berbaikan juga. Apakah yang akan terjadi saat perjalanan _training camp_ yang sempat tertunda itu ?

…

HOLEE, chap 2 nya udh selese~~~

Maaf ya kalo lebih gaje dan pendek dari chap sebelumnya~~

Ane lagi dilanda stress berat, mulai dari stok kopi yang habis sampe ulum yang tinggal 2 minggu lagi QwQ /dessh

Kalo mau ngasih review silahkan,

kalo mau nge flame juga silahkan, tapi jangan menggunakan majas sarkasme,sinisme,dan ironi secara berlebihan yah /heh

Sampai bertemu di chap 3~~

Bubye~

Salam Terong.


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~ Love and War in Training Camp ~~~**

**Pair : ****AoKuro / KagaKuro**

**Genre : Humor/Romance**

**Rate : M (buat jaga2)**

**Warning : TYPO and OOC (dikit2 banyak) | GAJE | Author nya newbie dikit (?), abal dan sarap | jika ada kesamaan alur cerita,setting,tokoh,penokohan,dan ke 9 unsur instrinsik suatu cerita didalam fic ini,maka itu adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan /ditabok | Shounen-ai menjurus ke yaoi (?) | DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ YAW**

**Disclaimer : ****Kuroko dkk punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Written by : Terong Desu **

**Summary : "Training camp ini bisa memunculkan cinta diantara kalian loh" cinta seperti apa yang dimaksud Riko dan Momoi ?**

**Tambahan Pair : MidoTaka / MitoKoga**

**Note : Gerbong kereta disini, mirip dengan gerbong kereta kelas eksekutif, sehingga dimungkinkan bisa tidur dengan nyaman /sekalian promosi /shot**

**.**

**Sheirey' HoshigaRo- Aidaiki**** : Ok ok~ terima kasih banyak atas review nya Kuro-nyan QwQ *nangis pohon pete* /plak**

…

**Chapter 2 ( Flashback )**

Ternyata mereka masih belum berbaikan juga. Apakah yang akan terjadi saat perjalanan _training camp_ yang sempat tertunda itu ?

**Chapter 3**

_TUT TUT GJESSS TUT TUT GJESSS GJESSS_

Malam itu Kuroko dan kawan – kawan dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi training camp. Mereka menggunakan kereta malam yang jadwalnya sudah terlebih dahulu disiapkan Riko dan Momoi.

Mereka terlihat sibuk menentukan tempat duduk dan pasangan duduknya masing – masing.

"Oi, Midorima ! kita duduk disini saja !" Teriak Takao.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Midorima segera berjalan menuju Takao dan mengambil tempat disamping Takao.

"Nee Riko-san, kita duduk disini saja ya." Ujar Momoi sambil menepuk – nepuk tempat duduk pilihannya.

"hee ? kau tidak ingin duduk dengan Kuroko ?" tanya Riko bingung.

"tidak, kurasa…. Kalau aku mencoba mendekati "mangsa" duo seme baka itu, mungkin hidupku tidak akan terjamin lagi."

"begitu ya…." Ujar Riko khawatir.

"_bagaimana ini nasibmu Kuroko?" _bisik Riko dalam hati.

**.**

"nee~ nee~ Kurokocchi~~~" pemuda bersurai terang itu, tengah mendekati Kuroko.

"ya, ada apa ?" tanya Kuroko yang sedang mencari – cari tempat duduk yang nyaman baginya.

"Aku ingin du-"

_BUAAAAAK_

Hantaman keras dari duo baka seme itu, berhasil membuat Kise terpental cukup jauh dari Kuroko.

"Teme ! jangan mendekati Tetsu." Ujar Aomine ganas

"kalau kau mencoba mendekatinya lagi, akan kulempar kau keluar kereta !" tambah Kagami

Kuroko yang melihat adegan action luar biasa membahana badai itu, hanya bisa melongo ria dibalik wajah datarnya.

"tenanglah Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun."

"TIDAK BISA !" ucap mereka berbarengan.

"kalian bersikap seperti orangtuaku saja." Ujar Kuroko sambil berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

"O-orangtua ?!" Tanya shock duo baka seme itu bersamaan.

"_sejak kapan mereka kompak ? sejak kapan mereka menjadi over – protective begitu ?"_ tanya Kuroko dalam hatinya. Banyak kebingungan yang tertanam jauh dalam pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_TUT TUT GJEEES GJEES TUT TUT_

Setelah lama menelusuri setiap gerbong di kereta, akhirnya pemuda bermanik _aqua – marine_ itu menemukan tempat duduk yang ia kira nyaman untuknya. Ia merasa lega bisa duduk tenang.

Terlihat kini matanya sudah mulai layu, siap terjun ke dunia bawah sadarnya. Tenggelam sangat dalam.

**.**

Kesunyian menemaninya malam itu. Denguran halus miliknya teralun lembut di sekitar gerbong sepi yang ia huni.

Sepasang tangan panjang tiba – tiba meraih dan mendekapnya lembut.

"hangat." Bisik Kuroko tidak sadar. Pemuda yang kini mendekap tubuhnya itu, hanya tersenyum puas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_TUT TUT GJEEES GJEES_

Sinar keemasan meretas lembut kaca jendela kereta. Menjamah setiap ruang disana. Menyinari kedua pemuda yang tengah tertidur pula situ,

"nggh." Desah lembut pria mungil yang kini terbungkus erat oleh 2 lengan besar gelap itu.

"kenapa hangat?" ujarnya dalam hati. Ia masih setengah sadar. Keburaman menghiasi penglihatannya.

Merasa terinstrupsi, si "biang keladi" pun terbangun penuh.

"kau sudah bangun Tetsu ?" ujarnya.

"suara itu…Aomin-kun !" Kaget Kuroko, berusaha membalikan tubuhnya yang masih tertempel erat dengan tubuh Aomine.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Kuroko sedikit panik walaupun wajahnya masih saja terlihat datar.

"hmm, hanya "menyelimuti" mu, agar kau tidak kedinginan." Omongnya sembari mendekap Kuroko lebih erat. Kini wajahnya, ia tanamkan dalam dilekukan bahu mungil itu.

Kuroko bingung, ia ingin melompat menjauh dari pelukan Aomine, atau tetap seperti ini ? ia akui, ia sangat nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukan Aomine terhadapnya.

Hembusan nafas milik Aomine yang hangat mendangkalkan pikirannya. Sesekali Kuroko mendesah pelan akan kelakuan "nakal" Aomine. Kini, senyuman puas namun hangat itu terbingkai jelas di wajah tampan, pria bersurai biru gelap itu.

"Aomine-kun, lepaskan ! nanti ada yang melihat." Pekik Kuroko sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan Aomine yang masih membalut hangat tubuh mungilnya.

"tenanglah.. yang lain masih belum bangun, jadi biarkan aku meneruskan ini." Goda Aomine.

_1_

_2_

_3 _

_Detik kemudian.._

"AHOMINE …." Geram pemuda yang ternyata daritadi menyaksikan adegan AoKuro dari kejauhan.

"Hn.. apa mau mu BAKAgami .."

"TEME ! apa yang kau lakukan HA !"

"kau sudah melihatnya sendiri, aku sedang tidur.. mau mu apa ?"

Kini Aura merah gelap sudah membaluti penuh tubuh pemuda yang hobi makan banyak itu. Ia sudah kesal, sangat kesal dengan Aomine.

"Ano.. Kagami-kun, sebenarnya aku dan Aomine-"

_GREP_

Kagami menarik Kuroko kedalam pelukannya. Aomine hanya melongo ria, sejak kapan Kuroko sudah ada dipelukan si bakagami itu ?

"OI !" kesal Aomine.

"maaf, tapi ini giliranku"

"keh!" cetusnya kesal.

Sekali lagi, pertempuran sengit pun akan terjadi, dan kereta ini yang akan menjadi saksi dari kisah pertempuran hebat antara kaisar biru dan kaisar merah yang saling memperebutkan cinta mereka.

"Ano…" Kuroko memulai

"GRRRR" Geraman liar duo-seme itu mengisi penuh ruangan kosong disekitarnya

Kuroko hanya mendengus kesal. Ia tidak merasa nyaman akan posisinya sekarang, posisi diantara dada bidang duo-baka-seme yang tengah memeluknya bersamaan, oh mungkin lebih bisa dibilang menggapitnya erat.

_JEPRET JEPRET_

"OI ! apa yang kau lakukan !"

"hihi, tenang – tenang Dai-chan, aku hanya mengambil beberapa foto untuk dijadikan kenangan, aku tidak akan mengintrupsi "kegiatan" kalian ko" ujar wanita yang daritadi mengambil kasar gambar mereka.

"cih, oi Ahomine ! wanita mu itu sangat mengganggu" ketus Kagami.

"berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu ! lagipula siapa wanita ku HA !"

Perang mulut pun terjadi antara mereka, sedangkan Kuroko hanya diam tak berdaya dan kini Momoi kembali meneruskan kegiatan "memotret" nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_TUT TUT GJEESS GJESSS_

'hah…." Lenguh pemuda bermanik _aqua-marine _itu.

Ia lega karena pertempuran yang melibatkan dirinya sudah berakhir dengan kemenangan sekaligus kekalahan keduanya.

Kini kedua pemuda itu tengah tertidur pulas karena kelelahan akibat ulah mereka sendiri.

"huh, baka.." bisik Kuroko pelan sembari menyisir rambut keduanya, senyuman hangat pun terbingkai diwajah "cantik" milik sang "bayangan". [(Author : KYAAA ! MANISNYA ! *dies from blood lose" /plak) ehem ehem, lanjut~]

**.**

**.**

**.**

_GJESS GJESSS_

"Oi,Shin-chan!" Panggil Takao.

"Hn, ada apa ?"

"ayo kemari, ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan kepadamu !"

Midorima tidak mengatakan apa – apa, namun ia langsung berjalan kearah Takao dan mengikutinya.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan kepadaku ?"

"ahh, ikut saja.. nah itu." Takao menunjuk nunjuk objek yang ingin ia perlihatkan kepada Midorima.

_PEEEESSH_

"OI, Takao ! kenapa aku harus melihatnya hah ? nanodayo !" ujar Midorima dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"hehe, tidak ada alasan yang tepat sih… namun mereka bertiga terlihat manis bukan." Ujar Takao sambil tersenyum kecil.

Midorima hanya terdiam. Ntah mengapa kini wajahnya tidak dapat berpaling dari wajah Takao, ia melemparkan pandangannya… hanya kepada Takao.

**.**

"_Apa aku memang benar-benar menginginkannya ?"_

**.**

_TUT GJEES GJEES_

"NEE MINNA ! sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ditujuan~~~" Teriak girang Momoi.

"ngg… aku mencium bau laut…. Kita akan ke pantai ?" Hyuga menebak.

"PRIIIIIIT ! betul sekali !" ujar Riko membenarkan sembari meniup peluitnya.

"woooaaah ! coba lihat, oi Mitobe ayo kita buka jendela nya !" ujar Koganei riang.

_1_

_2_

_3_

"WOAAH ! sejuknyaaa, lautnya mengagumkan !" Koganei bersenang ria.

"mattaku, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami kalau mau ke pantai ? ck, aku tidak membawa apapun yang berbau "pantai-musim-panas" hah.." ujar Hyuga kecewa.

"geez, tenang saja, aku dan Momoi sudah menyiapkannya jauh – jauh hari."

"hah ? maksudmu mulai dari pakaiannya ?" serobot Izuki.

"betul sekali~" senyum puas sang couch Seirin.

"APA !" teriak mereka bersamaan. Rasa malu kini menyelimuti mereka.

"_apa dia melihat dalamanku ?"_

"_tidak ! boxer ku !"_

"_hot pants bebek ku… gyaa ! ini terlalu memalukan !"_

Panik mereka.

"ngg, Riko-san, sepertinya mereka frustasi mengenai hal ini."

"yaa yaa, tapi sepertinya yang tidak panik hanya mereka berdua disana." Tunjuk Riko kearah Kuroko dan Mitobe yang hanya diam melihat para lelaki sedang berpanik ria.

"hmm" angguk Momoi.

"Hey hey dengar ! siapa yang sudi membereskan barang – barang kalian ! yang menyiapkan itu adalah orang suruhanku, yang pastinya seorang laki – laki !" tegas Riko.

"eeh, begitu yah." Lega mereka bersamaan (lagi)

"tapi kalau untuk Aomine-kun, yang menyiapkan adalah Momoi-san." Ujar Riko dengan santainya.

"APA ! OI SATSUKI ! kau tidak melihat apa – apa bukan !" panik Aomine.

"tidak Dai-chan~~ tapi aku menemukan ini !" Momoi memperlihatkan album foto rahasia milik Aomine.

"HEE ? OI AHO ! apa – apaan itu ! kau punya seluruh foto Kuroko ! berikan kepadaku !" Teriak Kagami berusaha mengambil koleksi foto – foto Kuroko milik Aomine.

"BAKA ! siapa yang sudi !" balas Aomine.

"mereka mulai lagi yah." Dengus Riko.

Sedangkan yang lain, sedang memunguti koleksi foto milik Aomine yang jatuh berserakan.

"woaaah ! Kuroko ! kau manis sekaliiii." Ujar Furihata, wajahnya memerah melihat foto Kuroko saat bersama anggota GOM.

"KUROKOCCHI~~ ini foto saat kita berendam di onsen kaan~ aku ingin menggosok punggungmu sekarang !" Ujar Kise yang langsung ingin menerkam buas Kuroko.

"hentikan Kise-kun !" Momoi menahan pergerakan Kise yang kini sedang kehilangan control akan Kuroko.

Akibat koleksi foto milik Aomine, kekacauan pun terjadi sekali lagi.

"OI OI ! hentikan !" bentak Riko.

"kalian ini berisik sekali sih ! cepat bereskan barang – barang kalian ! kita sebentar lagi sampai !" tambahnya.

"HAI !"

Mendengar bentakan Riko, mereka pun bergegas melaksanakan perintahnya.

"eh, Momoi-san ? ….HIEEE ? KUROKO !"

Kuroko sudah tergeletak tak berdaya akibat goncangan yang diterimanya.

"ini salahku ! maafkan aku Kuroko !" Tangis Momoi.

"ti-tidak apa – apa Momoi-san." Kuroko menenangkan Momoi, walaupun pusing kini melandanya hebat.

"mattaku.." sekali lagi, Riko mendengus pelan akibat peristiwa yang akhir – akhir ini melanda Kuroko dan yang lain, termasuk dirinya juga.

**.**

"yah walaupun begitu, ini menarik." Bisik Riko

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_TUT GJEES GJES GJES_

Kereta pun melambat, pertanda sudah sampai tujuan. Para anggota _Training camp _pun bergegas turun dari kereta.

Mereka disambut oleh semilir angin laut yang menerpa halus. Tercium aroma laut dari kejauhan. Teriknya mentari tidak melelehkan secuil pun semangat mereka.

"woah ! sugoi !" teriak Koganei.

"aroma lautnya sangat menggoda ! ya kan Shin-chan~~"

Midorima tidak merespon, ia malah membuang wajahnya kesamping agar Takao tidak melihat wajahnya yang kini bersemu merah.

"_apa – apaan dengan kata "menggoda" itu ?!"_ ujarnya dalam hati.

Ternyata Mido-kun sedang bersalting ria, akibat kata "menggoda" dari Takao, sang partner nya itu.

Sedangkan yang lain…

"woah ! Mitobe, ayo kita lihat – lihat sebentar !"

"Oi Koganei ! kau mau kemana ?!" teriak Izuki dari kejauhan.

"hanya jalan – jalan disekitar sini saja ! aku dan Mitobe tidak akan berlama – lama."

"o-oi ! setidaknya kau lapor dulu dengan Riko ! oi Koganei ! geez.."

"_dia itu selalu saja ck."_ Bisik Izuki dalam hati.

"Izuki-kun ! bantu aku dengan semua barang – barang ini ya~ … OI HYUGA ! kau mau kemana ! cepat bereskan !"

Riko sibuk dengan perintah – perintah yang ia lontarkan kepada seluruh anggota _training camp _saat itu.. kecuali Mitobe dan Koganei yang sudah pergi duluan tanpa lapor kepada Riko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_SSSSSHHHHHHSSHH KOK KOK SHHHSSHH_

Hari sudah hampir malam, mentari sudah siap – siap untuk terlelap.. kini tinggal bayangan jingga yang terlihat. Angin malam sudah mulai menyerbu tempat dimana Mitobe dan Koganei berada.

"ck, kita tak mungkin tersesat bukan, ini merepotkan sekali !" bentak Koganei.

Mitobe diam seperti biasanya, ia tidak ada sedikit pun berbicara.

"huh.." Koganei memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia tahu, kini ia sedang bersama Mitobe yang tidak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit pun. Walaupun begitu, setidaknya Mitobe bisa mencairkan suasana yang penuh dengan kebisuan ini, pikir Koganei. Koganei mungkin merasa kesepian karena situasi seperti ini.

"Mitobe.."

…

"Mitobe.."

…

Mitobe daritadi hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah Koganei tanpa berbicara sedikitpun.

"Mitobe.."

….

Masih seperti keadaan sebelumnya.

"Mitobe.."

….

"ck ! mo ii ! terserah sajalah." Koganei langsung pergi meninggalkan Mitobe seorang diri, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Mitobe diam dengan wajah yang bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_SSSHHHHSSS KOK KOK SSSHHHSSS_

Koganei berjalan sendirian tidak tau arah. Emosi yang meluap – luap akibat kejadian tadi, membuatnya tidak fokus apa yang ada didekatnya.

"ck, Mitobe itu, setidaknya berbicara sedikit ! dia tidak tau apa, kalo aku merasa kesepian !" bentak Koganei.

….

"eh…. Kenapa aku terlihat seperti orang yang egois.. Mitobe kan memang seperti itu, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya atas semua ini." Koganei akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya.

"huh, aku harus minta maaf kepadanya, aku akan mencarinya !" seru Koganei.

_KUR KUUUR KUUR _

"…. Tapi sepertinya percuma jika aku yang mencarinya..he—he—he ..AKU SAJA TIDAK TAHU AKU DIMANA!" panik nya.

Koganei kini tersesat ntah dimana. Ia berlari sambil mencari – cari orang yang bisa membantunya.

"hosh hosh hosh, setidaknya aku harus menemukan telpon umum dekat sini….telpon umum… telpon umum…. Tunggu ! aku kan membawa _Hand phone_ ku….bodohnya diriku." Koganei mengutuk dirinya habis – habisan karena baru saja sadar bahwa ia membawa alat komunikasinya.

_TIT TIT TIT BLEP_

"APA ! KENAPA LOWBAT !" Teriak Koganei.

Teriakannya menggema sampai disudut – sudut taman yang lebih mirip hutan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_KUUUR KURRR_

Malam ternyata telah tiba tanpa disadari oleh Koganei. Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ntah sudah berapa lama ia telah berjalan.

"apakah Mitobe akan datang untuk mengeluarkanku dari sini ? haaa—haha—hahaa" ia terisak… Koganei terisak, ia menangis…

"ha—ha, apa – apaan aku ini, menangis ? seperti anak perempuan saja.." Koganei mengelap air matanya yang masih saja berjatuhan dengan punggung tangannya.

"lagipula, Mitobe tidak akan melakukan hal itu kan… aku yang meninggalkannya, ya tentu jelas.. aku-" sekali lagi, butiran bening itu bercucuran dengan derasnya dari pelupuk mata pemuda manis itu.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Kini ia berjongkok sembari memeluk lututnya erat. Suara isakkannya terdengar jelas.

"khhh hiks hiks….. dasar cengeng ! kenapa aku harus menangis gara – gara si bodoh itu !"

…..

_SRAK SRAK SRAK SRAAK_

"eh, si-siapa itu !" panik Koganei.

"aku tidak takut denganmu ! cepat keluar !"

…

_SRAK_

"HIYAAAA !" Koganei mengeluarkan jurus amatiranny, namun hasilnya nihil. Kini lengannya digenggam erat oleh sosok tinggi besar itu.

"HUWAAAAA ! LEPASKAN AKUUUU!" Teriak Koganei.

Ia terus – terusan memberontak, berharap agar sosok tersebut melepaskannya. Namun bukannya melepaskan Koganei, sosok itu malah mendekapnya erat.

…..

Hening

"_ha-hangat…"_ bisiknya pelan.

Wajahnya memerah seketika. Ia berpikir, siapa yang berani mendekapnya seperti ini.

"Koganei-kun… jangan pernah meninggalkan aku seperti tadi lagi ya.." ujar sosok itu.

"_eh?" _

"ha—ha—ha, apa maksudm-" Koganei tersentak kaget ketika ia mendapati sosok tadi adalah teman dekatnya sekaligus partnernya, Rinnosuke Mitobe.

…

"Mi—tobe…."

Koganei tertunduk frustasi. Mitobe yang menatapnya daritadi mulai melongarkan pelukannya, ia berpikir, Koganei merasa risih dengan perlakuannya kini.

_GREP_

"jangan lepaskan.." lirih Koganei

Mitobe kaget akan kata – kata singkat namun bermakna baginya itu. Ia kembali mendekap Koganei, namun kini lebih erat dari yang sebelumnya, seolah – olah takut akan ada yang merebut Koganei darinya.

"kenapa kau mencariku? Aku kan sudah membentak dan meninggalkanmu tanpa sebab." Ujarnya sambil menempelkan wajahnya di dada Mitobe.

Saat ini, ia hanya ingin berdua dengan Mitobe. Koganei tidak lagi mau memikirkan, bahwa ini hal yang tidak wajar baginya dan Mitobe, yang sama – sama seorang laki - laki untuk bersama.

…

Seperti biasa, Mitobe diam saja. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"ck, tadi kau bicara kan ! kenapa sekarang tidak lagi !" rewel Koganei.

_CUP_

Mata Koganei membelalak hebat. Mitobe menciumnya… bibirnya menempel dengan milik Mitobe… dan kini, mulai berusaha membuka mulut Koganei yang terkunci rapat.

"mngghh.. ah ah..Mi-mitobe."

Mitobe hanya menatap Koganei dengan tatapan "biarkan aku mencurahkan perasaanku terhadapmu dengan ini."

Rasanya, Koganei ingin pingsan saja ditempat. Ternyata teman baiknya sekaligus partner nya itu mempunyai perasaan seperti ini terhadapnya.

_DEG DUMP DEG DUMP_

"_ada apa ini, kenapa aku jadi deg – deg'an seperti ini."_ Ujarnya dalam hati.

…

"Mitobe… jadi, apakah ini caramu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu terhadapku ?" ujarnya dengan pipi yang sudah merah padam.

…

Diam, Mitobe diam..

"kau tak perlu men—"

"suki…. Daisuki desu… totemo totemo… suki.. suki !" ujar Mitobe yang membuat Koganei tersentak kaget.

Mitobe menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Ia tidak ingin melihat Koganei yang ntah bagaimana ekspresinya kini.

…

"Mitobe…." Koganei meraih wajah Mitobe yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

"jawabanku…"

_CUP_

"Mo daisuki…. Totemo….suki..suki." Koganei tersenyum puas akan perasaannya yang sudah tersampaikan.

….

Mitobe diam, ia tak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi. Ia berpikir, Apakah yang baru saja dikatakan Koganei itu adalah kenyataan ? bukan ilusi ?

"Mitobe ?"

_GREP_

Mitobe memeluk tubuh Koganei yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan erat. Ia merasa, seperti satu – satunya orang yang paling bahagia didunia ini.

"a-ano, Mitobe.. kau ..khh, aku tak bisa bernapas !"

Mitobe tersadar akan Koganei yang hampir kehabisan napas akibat ulahnya tadi.

"hah hah hah, aku tau kau senang, tapi jangan memelukku sampai seperti itu.."

Mitobe hanya tersenyum kecil, ekspresinya kini menggambarkan bahwa ia meminta maaf akan apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

Melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Mitobe, Koganei hanya tersenyum dan langsung mengacak – acak rambut Mitobe kasar.

"nah, ayo kita pulang.." seru Koganei.

Namun Mitobe hanya diam, sepertinya ia ingin lebih lama lagi berduaan dengan Koganei.

"huh, ada apa ? ayo kita pulang…."

….

_BRUK_

Tubuh Koganei ambruk ditindih oleh tubuh Mitobe yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"tu-tunggu Mitobe !" pekik Koganei.

"mnggg nhhhh hah hnnn mnggg" desah Koganei dalam ciuman panas nya bersama Mitobe.

Mulut Koganei akhirnya terbuka lebar dan memperlancar akses "masuk" lidah milik Mitobe. Lidah Mitobe membalut hangat milik Koganei. Ia mengaduk lembut apa pun yang ada didalam sana. Mereka saling bertukar saliva, sesekali mereka berdua mengambil napas dan melanjutkan aktivitas sebelumnya.

"hah hah hah, Mi-mitobe, hentikan… kalau kau memang ingin melakukan hal ini, jangan disini ! memalukan tau!" Koganei membuang wajahnya kesamping. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya yang telah banjir oleh saliva miliknya dan Mitobe.

Sekali lagi, Mitobe kaget akan apa yang dikatakan Koganei. Jadi, apakah kalimatnya tadi, artinya mengizinkan Mitobe untuk melakukan apa pun kepadanya ?

Mitobe pun mengerti dan mengecup kening Koganei singkat.

"huh, akhirnya…." Ujar Koganei lega.

…

"eh—eeeeeh ! tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan ?!" kaget Koganei.

Kini Mitobe menggendongnya ala bridal style. Hanya senyuman hangat yang terlukis di wajah sang seme.

Wajah Koganei, akhirnya memerah lagi. Ia lupa berapa kali sudah nge blushing seperti ini dikarenakan Mitobe.

…

_SYUUUUUUUUU_

Malam ini memang dingin, namun tidak bagi Mitobe dan Koganei. Mereka saling menghangatkan diri satu sama lain.

Gelapnya malam menyelimuti sepasang kekasih yang tengah berbahagia itu. mereka seolah bercahaya dikarenakan sinar bulan terfokus pada mereka berdua.

"nee.. Mitobe, apa yang akan terjadi saat kita kembali yaa.."

…. Mitobe melemparkan tatapan "tenang saja" kepada Koganei.

"walaupun kau bilang begitu.. aku tidak yakin." Koganei menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Mitobe yang tengah menggedongnya layaknya pengantin baru.

"_aku yakin, wanita itu akan berubah menjadi medusa."_ Ujar Koganei dalam hati.

_SYUUUUUUUUUU_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_TOK TOK TOK_

"KOGANEI-KUN ! MITOBE-KUN ! KEMANA SAJA KALIAN HAH !" bentak wanita yang diberi gelar "medusa" oleh Koganei.

"a-ano, maaf Riko-san, kami tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya.. tadi kami tersesat, dan _hand phone_ ku lowbat." Jawab Koganei dengan gugupnya yang setengah mati itu.

Mitobe hanya diam dengan senyuman yang terbingkai diwajahnya.

"kalian… tidak melakukan apa – apa kan?" tanya Riko curiga.

_PEEEESSSSH_

"te-tentu saja tidak ! ha ha-haha-ahaha" ujar Koganei sambil tertawa garing. Wajahnya kini memerah secara otomatis.

Mitobe hanya melemparkan senyumannya yang kini tampak seperti orang yang sangat senang.

Riko pun semakin curiga.

"yasudahlah, sana cepat mandi.. aku akan membagi kamar anggota yang lain, satu kamar terdiri 2 orang."

"eh, lalu aku dengan siapa ?"

"dengan Mitobe-kun~ selamat bersenang – senang, ini kuncinya." Goda Riko sambil melemparkan kunci kamar Koganei dan Mitobe.

…

"apa maksudnya dengan "selamat bersenang – senang" itu ?!" bisiknya horror.

"Mi-mitobe…" Koganei membalikkan badannya, dan …

"GYAAAAA ! RIKO-SAN !" Teriak Koganei.

Riko yang mendengar teriakan Koganei dari kejauhan hanya tertawa puas.

"selamat ya Koganei-kun, Mitobe-kun~~" Teriak Riko sampai terdengar disekitar penjuru hotel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_TREK…. KIIIT_

"maaf menunggu ! barusan saja Koganei dan Mitobe pulang."

"eh, mereka sudah pulang."

"iyaaa~" ujar Riko berseri – seri.

"ada apa denganmu ? kenapa jadi berseri – seri seperti itu." sahut Hyuga.

"Ra-ha-si-aaaaaa~~"

"ck, apakah kau sudah memutuskan pembagian kamar ?"

"ya tentu saja~~ YOSH ! HAJIMEMASHOU."

Para anggota _training camp _pun menjadi "doki-doki" karena pembagian kamar akan dimulai. Begitu juga dengan Aomine dan Kagami yang saling bersaing, apakah salah satu diantara mereka akan satu kamar dengan Kuroko ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

GYAAA ! AKHIRNYA SELESE JUGA CHAP 3 NYA !

Gomen ya kalo lama QwQ soalnya terong lagi dilanda oleh UAS yang ga selese2 ini ! /ngais tanah

Nah, karena lama update nya, jadi ini tanda dari permintaan maaf terong untuk para readers sekalian. Fic nya lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya, dan ada tambahan pair yang nyempil disini~ tapi maap ya, kalo disini kebanyakan adegan MitoKoga QwQ

Review yak~ terong kaga maksa tapi ._. kalo ada masukan2 gitu, jadinya fic ini bisa berkualitas seperti fic author-kamisama yang lain *A* /NOOOO

Terong gak butuh flame yang menggunakan majas ironi, sinisme, ataupun sarkasme. Cuma butuh kritik dan saran~~

Chap 4 nyusul dengan fic yang lain~~

Upcoming Fic :

1. Kuroko no Kokoro

2. Tsubaki

….

YOSH ! matta nee~~


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~ Love and War in Training Camp ~~~**

**Main Pair : ****AoKuro / KagaKuro**

**Genre : Humor/Romance**

**Rate : M (buat jaga2)**

**Warning : TYPO and OOC (dikit2 banyak) | GAJE | Author nya newbie dikit (?), abal dan sarap | jika ada kesamaan alur cerita,setting,tokoh,penokohan,dan ke 9 unsur instrinsik suatu cerita didalam fic ini,maka itu adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan /ditabok | Shounen-ai menjurus ke yaoi (?) | DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ YAW**

**Disclaimer : ****Kuroko dkk punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Written by : Terong Desu **

**Summary : "Training camp ini bisa memunculkan cinta diantara kalian loh" cinta seperti apa yang dimaksud Riko dan Momoi ?**

**Another Pair : MidoTaka / MitoKoga**

**.**

**yoru knight: Ha'i ! Arigatou nee~ sip-sip, udh Terong sempilin MitoKoga~ Terima kasih atas review nya ! /bow ..ano, gomen karena chap 4 nya lama update QwQ**

**majiko harada: Kyaaa Arigatou harada-san QwQ /gelindingan. Gomen karena chap 4 nya lama update yaa.**

**Shirou: Ha'i ! ini dia OwO ..gomen nee, lama update ^^a**

**Kurogane: ini dia chap 4 nya~~~ gomen ya kalo lama update nya QwQ**

…

**Chapter 3 ( Flashback )**

Para anggota _training camp _pun menjadi "doki-doki" karena pembagian kamar akan dimulai. Begitu juga dengan Aomine dan Kagami yang saling bersaing, apakah salah satu diantara mereka akan satu kamar dengan Kuroko ?

**Chapter 4**

Pembagian kamar pun sudah selesai setengah jalan. Mereka yang sudah dibagi kamarnya, bergegas mengambil barang dan langsung tancap gas menuju kamar masing – masing.

"hmmm, baiklah… Takao-kun dengan Midorima-kun yaa."

"woaah ! kita sekamar shin-chan !" seru Takao

"ini kunci kalian~ pastikan kalian bisa beristirahat dengan cukup yaa" sahut Momoi

"YOSH ! kalau begitu tinggal kalian berempat !" tunjuk Riko kearah grup 3K1A (Kuroko,Kise,Kagami, dan Aomine)

Kagami dan Aomine yang daritadi jantungnya dag-dig-dug tidak karuan seperti sedang menunggu hasil kelulusan, hanya berdiri tegak membeku dengan wajah tegang yang dihiasi mata merah dan urat yang berkelok-kelok di wajah mereka.

"jadi…. Hmm, Kuroko-kun dengan…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Krik Krik Krik_

"AHO !"

"BAKA !"

"AHO !"

"BAKA !"

_BRAAAAAAAK_

Terdengar benturan keras yang dihasilkan pintu kamar kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Aomine-kun…. Kagami-kun… apa kalian tidak bisa diam ha ?" sahut sesosok wanita berambut pendek yang tengah memasuki ruangan dimana mereka berada.

"TIDAK BISA !" seru mereka berdua.

"mattaku.. terima sajalah apa keputusanku"

"cih, bagaimana bisa aku menerima keputusanmu yang tidak masuk akal ini !" ujar Aomine

"lagipula Riko-san, bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan Kuroko sekamar dengan Kise !"

"sudahlah ! keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat ! kalau kalian mencoba menentangku, awas saja !"

"ck, wanita memang menyebalkan." Gumam Kagami.

"sifatnya seperti Akashi…" Gumam Aomine miris.

"jadi.. aku tidak mau lagi mendengar protes dari kalian !" ujar Riko menjauh.

_BRAAAAAAAK_

Sekali lagi, pintu kamar Aomine dan Kagami merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa akibat ulah Riko.

_Krik Krik Krik_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Krik Krik Krik_

"aku bersumpah akan kebal terhadap perintah Riko !" bisik Kagami miris dalam tidurnya.

"ck, lebih baik aku tidur bersama 10 wanita berdada besar daripada sekamar dengan si baka ini !" rutuk Aomine | (Author: WHAT ! DASAR PENGGILA OPPAI ! /NO)

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama menyesuaikan diri, mereka berdua pun bisa tertidur dengan pulas

**.**

Sementara itu….

**Kamar Kise dan Kuroko**

"Kurokocchi~ nggh mmmnn mnnn"

"Ki-kise-kun, mohon hentikan"

"Kurokocchi, mnnn nggg aaah ngggh."

"huh." Dengus Kuroko pelan.

_Grusak Grusak Grusak Grusak_

"nggh, Kurokocchi~ buka mulutmu ngggh."

"Kise-kun…"

_Twitch Twitch _

"Kurokocchi….."

"Kise-kun, bisa kah kau berhenti memelukku seperti itu, aku tidak bisa bernafas." Ujar Kuroko kesal.

Kise tidak merespon apapun. Ia hanya melontarkan nama Kuroko setiap saat, seperti sedang komat-kamit. Kise sudah tertidur sangat lelap, sampai-sampai ia mengigau yang tidak-tidak. Kuroko tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali pasrah untuk malam ini.

"Kurokocchi….nggh"

…..

Kuroko sempat berpikir, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dimimpikan Kise mengenai dirinya, sampai mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Tapi, ia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan itu terlalu jauh, yang paling utama sekarang baginya adalah mendapatkan tidur yang cukup.

"huh, selamat tidur Kise-kun."

**.**

**Kamar Mitobe dan Koganei**

"err, Mitobe…"

Mitobe mengeratkan pelukannya sebagai respon dari panggilan Koganei, sang kekasih.

"ano, kenapa kau tidak tidur di ranjangmu sendiri ?! aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Koganei tersipu akan kalimatnya sendiri.

…

_Fuuuh_

Mitobe meniup pelan tengkuk Koganei, dan itu sukses membuat bulu kuduk Koganei berdiri, tubuhnya membeku seketika dan wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Ternyata nafas Mitobe yang berdesir di tengkuknya dapat meruntuhkan pertahanan diri Koganei untuk tidak mendesah.

"nggggh"

Mitobe tersenyum kecil, akhirnya sang uke mengeluarkan desahan, yang menandakan ia menikmati apa yang dilakukan sang pelaku.

"nggh, eh ah ! na-nani kore ! GYAA ! MITOBE ! perhatikan tanganmu itu mengarah kemana hah !"

Jeritan-Desahan pun kini memenuhi kamar pasangan baru 'Mitobe-Koganei'. Smoga diakhir 'kegiatan' mereka, Koganei dapat berjalan dengan normal keesokan harinya.

**.**

**Kamar Midorima dan Takao**

"shin-chan~"

_BRUK_

"apa yang kau lakukan ditempat tidurku?"

"hehe, bolehkan aku tidur denganmu malam ini shin-chan~~ boleh yaa" mohonnya manja.

_PEEESH_

"tidak ! nanodayo"

"hee? Ck, kau ini"

"kalau kau mau tidur ditempatku, berarti aku tidur tempatmu." Ucapnya

"mattaku, jaa oyasumi-" ujar Takao memulai ritual tidurnya.

"hn, oyasumi.."

…

"nee shin-chan~ kau tak perlu membuat wajah merah seperti itu saat aku meminta hal seperti itu kepadamu..nanodayo~"

"aku.. tidak nanodayo" bisiknya.

Kesunyian mengisi setiap ruang ditempat Midorima dan Takao tidur. Takao sudah terlelap, namun tidak halnya dengan Midorima.

"nanodayo ! aku tidak- aku tidak- wajahku tidak memerah saat ia meminta itu ! ck nanodayo !" ternyata ia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ia mencoba menutup matanya, namun ia masih terganggu oleh pikirannya kini.

"_ini bukan aku yang seperti biasanya…. Ck, nanodayo."_

**.**

_Kur Kur Kur_

**Kamar Momoi dan Riko**

"nee Riko-san, apakah akan baik-baik saja jika Aomine dan Kagami-kun dalam satu kamar ?"

"hmm.." angguk Riko meng-iyakan.

"aku khawatir.."

"daijoubu~" ujarnya singkat.

"ah, ano saaah.. bagaimana dengan Mitobe-kun dan Koganei-kun ?"

"ah, yah sepertinya mereka akan tertidur sangat lelap karena terlalu lelah tersesat.."

"hoo, souka.."

"ehe, mungkin juga tidak~ Ganbatte nee Koganei-kun aha-aha..la la la la" riang Riko.

"etto- aku sekarang benar-benar khawatir dengan semuanya." Ujar Momoi sembari menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintik terang sekilas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_PRIIIT_

_PRIIIT_

_PRIIIT_

_PRIIIT_

"YOSH MINNA ! OHAYOU~ "

"o-ohayou…."

"nah baiklah ! apakah semuanya sudah berkumpul ?"

"ngg, hanya Mitobe, Koganei, Kise, Kuroko, Kagami, dan Aomine yang tidak ada sepertinya." Ujar Momoi.

"ara…"

**.**

_BRAAAAK_

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun ! OHAYOU !" teriak Riko.

"ck, berisik !" omel Aomine.

"eeh ?! ayo bangun ! ini bukan liburan tau !"

_PRIIIT_

"AYO BANGUUUN !" teriak Riko sekali lagi.

"OI WANITA BERISIK, KAU BIS-"

_KYAAAAAAAA_

"ara… ada apa dengan Momoi ?!"

"ha, satsuki ? dimana dia?"

"ia dikamar Kuroko dan Kise… nande?"

_JGEEEEEEER_

"NANI ?!" Teriak Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan.

"kalian lupa ? mattaku, sasuga Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun."

"kau mengejek?!" seru Aomine

"ck ! Kuroko, matte !" Kagami berlari kearah kamar Kuroko dan Kise

"oi BaKagami !" Aomine menyusul.

"Kamisama~ doushiyou ?" ujar Riko dengan wajah pasrah.

**.**

_BRAAAAK_

Dan ! mereka berdua berhasil menerobos sekalian merusak pintu kamar Kuroko yang tidak bersalah.

"OI DAI-CHAN ! pintunya tidak dikunci ! kenapa kau dobrak ?!" bentak Momoi

"ck, itu tidak penting ! dimana Kuroko sekarang !" tanyanya

"eh, Kuroko… ano Dai-chan, Kagamin, lebih baik kalian keluar saja ahaha, tidak ada yang perlu kalian khawatirkan.. itu tadi, aku berteriak karena ada tikus yang lewat~ bukan karena _shock _melihat Kuroko tidur satu ranjang dengan dipeluk Kise-kun seperti sedang malam pertama~ ahaha-"

_JGEEEEEEER_

Dan sekarang aura-aura gelap tidak jelas membalut tubuh kedua pemuda yang tadi menghancurkan pintu tak berdaya.

"_SHIMATAA !"_ Momoi kini mengutuk mulutnya yang ember ini.

…

"ngggh, Kurokocchi~ sejak kapan tangganmu sebesar dan sehitam ini ?...nggh."

"ohayou Kise-kun…"

"aah, ohayou Aominecchi, Kagamicchi~"

1

2

3

"GYAAAAA !"

Teriakan tak jelas mengisi penuh ruang kamar tidur Kuroko.

"nggh, Kise-kun ?"

Sekarang pun Kise sudah terbaring tak berdaya sama halnya dengan nasib pintu yang di dobrak sang duo seme.

…

"ahahaha ha ha.. a-ano, Tetsu-kun~ lebih baik kita berkumpul diruang tengah saja ya" Momoi segera menyeret Kuroko keluar dari permasalahan ini.

"ah Kuroko, oha-"

_DOOOONG_

"HILANG !" seru mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ano Riko-san, semuanya sudah berkumpul kecuali Mitobe dan Koganei. Aku akan memanggil mereka."

"cotto matte Momoi-san !"

"eh, nani ?"

"lebih baik, kita tak perlu membangunkan mereka. Aku yakin sekali, sepertinya tadi malam mereka bekerja sangat keras…." Ujar Riko mantap.

"maksudmu?" heran Momoi.

"ahaha, lupakan saja.. NAH AYO SEGERA BERSIAP-SIAP ! KITA AKAN MENUNJU PANTAI UNTUK TRAINING KALI INI !" teriak Riko memerintahkan semua anak buahnya.

"HA'I !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamar Mitobe dan Koganei**

"ngggh… akh" pekik Koganei.

_CUP_

Ciuman hangat mendarat tepat di keningnya.

"eeeeh ! Mi-mitobe"

Mitobe hanya tersenyum senang melihat sang kekasih menge-blush ria.

Koganei mencoba berdiri dari ranjangnya yang sekarang sudah berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

"akh, kenapa bokongku sakit sekali sih, memangnya tadi malam aku melakukan apa?"

…

"oi Mitobe ! tadi malam kita- eh?! Tadi malam ? Kita ?"

Mitobe hanya terlihat sangat senang

1

2

3

"GYAAAAAAAA ! HENTAI !"

Teriakan Koganei menggema diseluruh penjuru hotel dan nyaris membuat tuli orang-orang disekitar.

**.**

Diperjalanan menuju pantai….

"eh suara apa itu ?" tanya Momoi panik.

"oi Satsuki !"

"ha'i !"

Momoi pun segera berlari dan bergabung kembali dengan anggota yang lain.

"apa ada yang salah Momoi-san ?" tanya Kuroko.

"aah Tetsu-kun tidak ada, hanya saja sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara teriakan dari arah hotel.. hihi kau perhatian sekali~~" peluk Momoi gemas.

"ck" decak kesal Kagami dan Aomine.

**.**

_Cit Cit Cit_

_Syuuuuuuuu_

"WOAH ! SUGEEE !" teriak Takao.

"anginnya sejuk" tambah Izuki.

"BAIKLAH !" seru Aomine yang segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari dan bergelut dengan sang ombak.

"ini bukannya untuk bermain-main Dai-chan !" Momoi menyeret Aomine menjauh dari tepi pantai.

"keh, tidak asik !" kesal Aomine.

"jangan protes.."

"nah baiklah, karena ini masih pagi, jadi banyak orang yang belum kemari~ ini akan kita jadikan peluang untuk berlatih disini dengan leluasa !" seru Riko.

"kalau begitu aku akan memperlihatkan kehebatanku ! KUROKO LIHATLAH NANTI" seru Kagami.

"BAKA ! kau kira aku akan kalah denganmu di latihan pertama ini HA ! LIHATLAH" balas Aomine sambil melemparkan tampangnya yang mempesona kearah Kuroko.

_CLING CLING_

"semenjak kapan dia menjadi begitu bersinar ?" bisik Momoi tidak yakin.

Sementara Kuroko hanya menatap datar kedua pemuda yang kini saling berlomba-lomba menunjukkan ketampanan dan kebolehan mereka masing-masing

"_apa-apaan mereka itu"_ bisik Riko

"keh mereka ini…..oh iya Riko, jadi latihan pertama akan seperti apa ?" tanya sang kapten Seirin.

"Ah iya.. ehem ehem, BAIKLAH ! LATIHAN PERTAMA KALI INI ADALAH…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kur Kur Kur… Kur Cit Cuit Cit_

"jadi mereka kemari juga ?" tanya sosok itu

"hmm, mereka kemari dengan tujuan yang sama dengan kita.. hanya saja, mereka melakukan latihan bersama dengan tim lain." Jawab sosok yang lain.

"ah souka. Tidak kusangka ini jadi semacam reunian ya….. sepertinya akan menarik." Senyuman tipis milik pemuda misterius itu terbingkai sempurna di wajahnya.

"_nee~ minna-san?"_

**.**

Latihan pertama seperti apakah yang akan dilakukan para anggota _Training Camp _? Dapatkah Aomine dan Kagami merebut perhatian dan juga hati Kuroko ? Lalu, siapakah sosok pemuda misterius itu ? …

**.**

**.**

**.**

YEY SELESE ! akhirnya selese juga bikin chap 4 nya~

Yang penasaran, silahkan temukan jawabannya di chap 5 ya~~ stay on~ (?)

Maaf lama QwQ soalnya banyak makalah yang harus diselesekan /curhat.

Ceritanya gaje, aneh, ga asik ? WAHAHAHAHA… banget yak ._.

Kurang panjang ? -w-v ya begitulah

Tapi ane lega sudah nyelesein ini chap 4 QwQ /terharu /taboked

Nah seperti biasa minna-san~~~

Review yak~ terong kaga maksa tapi ._. kalo ada masukan2 gitu, jadinya fic ini bisa berkualitas seperti fic author-kamisama yang lain *A* /NOOOO

Terong gak butuh flame yang menggunakan majas ironi, sinisme, ataupun sarkasme. Cuma butuh kritik dan saran~~

Nah, jangan lupa juga baca yang Kuroko no Kokoro yak~~ /promosi /plak

Arigatou nee minna-san karena telah membaca dan menghargai karya saya yang memiliki banyak kekurangan ini QwQ /ngelap ingus

HA'I ! matta nee~~~


End file.
